


The Gal Pals

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: The Doctor rolled with his eyes, his feet up on his desk. “Do you have a crush on her?”“No!” Bill said. “She’s really pretty and loads of fun but she’s...she’s like my sister. The idea of me kissing her is just... yuck. Like, imagining kissing you!”“Gee, thanks,” the Doctor responded. He smiled. “Bill, stop worrying. Y/N’s great and I’m sure it won’t ruin your friendship.”





	The Gal Pals

“I just know how it’s going to be like, Doctor,” Bill complained. “I’m going to tell her I’m gay and she’s going to give me that look that all straight girls give, like... okay... and then she’s going to think that I secretly have crush on her and it’s going to ruin our friendship.”  
The Doctor rolled with his eyes, his feet up on his desk. “Do you have a crush on her?”  
“No!” Bill said. “She’s really pretty and loads of fun but she’s...she’s like my sister. The idea of me kissing her is just... yuck. Like, imagining kissing you!”  
“Gee, thanks,” the Doctor responded. He smiled. “Bill, stop worrying. Y/N’s great and I’m sure it won’t ruin your friendship.”  
“But we always talk about guys. I’ve made up so many male crushes during our friendship. Like, Nate. Nate’s this surfer guy who fell in love with me when I went on vacation. She doesn’t know that he’s the guy who lives next door and is engaged! Or Peter...”  
“Bill! You’re rambling again,” the Doctor told her. “Now, about that essay...”

Bill found Y/N swimming in the TARDIS pool. She was wearing the black swimsuit they had bought last time they had gone swimming, her hair plastered against her skin.  
“Hey!” Y/N yelled, swimming to the side. “So, what did he think of your essay?”  
“Surprisingly, he thought it was good,” Bill said, smiling at her friend. “Wanna do something fun tonight?”  
“Depends on what kind of fun you’re talking about,” Y/N said, climbing out of the swimming pool. Bill threw a towel at her and Y/N wrapped it around her body.  
“Going to my place, eating pizza and...well, there’s something I want to tell you so we can talk about that and other stuff,” Bill said. She tried smiling again, smiling always helped put people at ease, but it felt too uncomfortable.  
Y/N frowned. “’s something wrong?”  
“No, just... something I’ve been wanting to tell you for ages,” Bill said, playing with her curls. “So, do you want to?”  
“Sure, but you are worrying me. You’re not terminally ill or something? Is it fun news?” Y/N asked, walking to the door. The lights slowly went out, leaving the room with the swimming pool darkened.  
“It suppose it’s fun news,” Bill said.

Bill was sitting on her couch. Her shoes were off and she had changed into jogging pants like they always did.  
Y/N was talking with the pizza delivery man. Bill knew the man had a crush on Y/N, whenever she ordered pizza and she opened the door instead of her friend the man looked like she had told him she hated him.  
Normally Bill loved pizza and she would be yelling at Y/N to hurry up because she was hungry, but now she doubted if she could eat anything. She was too nervous. She tried the breathing exercises she had learned at that weird yoga lesson and remembered the Doctor’s words.  
Her eyes shot open. The Doctor! She grabbed her phone from the table and quickly found the Doctor in her contacts, calling him. After half a minute he responded.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. I’m just... going to tell Y/N that I’m gay.”  
“Good for you.”  
“Doctor!”  
“What do you want me to say? You’re not still worried, are you?”  
“...I am...”  
“Bill, how many times do I have to tell you, she’s not going to stop being friends with you just because you’re a lesbian.”  
“You don’t know how straight girls are!”  
Y/N entered the room. “What’s up with straight girls?”  
Bill squealed, disconnecting the call. She would explain it to the Doctor tomorrow. Ah, hell, knowing him he had already forgotten it because he had gone on a trip to Mars or something. “Nothing!”  
“Who was that?” Y/N asked, putting the pizza box down.  
“Uh, my... foster mum. Just asking stuff,” Bill lied. “Yum, pizza!”  
“He asked me out! He gave me his number and stuff, so we’re going to get dinner sometime,” Y/N said, grinning. She jumped on the couch next to her friend, throwing an arm around Bill. “So, what did you want to discuss with me?”  
“There’s something... well, I’ve kind of lied to you?”  
Y/N frowned. “What about then?”  
“Nate.”  
Y/N started laughing. “I knew he was fake. He sounded too perfect, Bill. You look like you’re going to tell me somebody’s dead. I’m not mad!”  
“No, not just Nate. Everybody. Every man who ever liked me or who I liked,” Bill said, turning towards her friend. “Y/N, I’m a lesbian. I haven’t told you because I was... afraid that it would ruin our friendship.”  
“What? Oh my god...”  
“I’m sorry,” Bill started before Y/N clasped her hand over Bill’s mouth.  
“Don’t start apologizing! I’m not straight either, Bill! I’m bisexual but I haven’t been telling you about the girls I like because I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable!”  
“What?” Bill asked her. “Seriously, you’re bi?”  
Y/N started laughing. “We’re two idiots. We both thought the other was straight! Come here, you fool! Now we can talk about hot girls with each other. And a hot guy, if that pizza guy really is as charming as he is whenever he brings me my hot food.”  
Bill laughed too, hugging her friend. Their friendship wasn’t ruined. Everything was all right.  
“Let’s start calling ourselves the gal pals, how about that?” Y/N asked, handing Bill a slice of pizza.  
"Agreed!”


End file.
